It Started with a Wish
by JustAFemaleGeek
Summary: (Sporadic Updates) I never thought my wish would come true like this. At least not with the Toa Nuva in my laundry room. Self-insert meets Toa Nuva in modern world. No swearing. Christian themes probably going to make an appearance. Expect some OOCness. and bad Treespeak. Also, my summaries are not very good.
1. Can't I catch a break? (1)

**This is my very first time writing a fanfiction, so please be gentle with criticism. I've been told I'm fairly decent at writing, so I decided to try my hand at a Bionicle fanfiction. Characters will probably be OOC. I'm trying though. Also, I might not put all the six in here, just to give me some elbow room. Or I might put seven. I never start off easy, do I?**

 **I give credit to an author on Deviantart who's name escapes me. That's where I got some ideas from. If I find who they are, I will credit them.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy. (This is a self-insert if you hadn't figured it out already)**

When I was younger, my biggest wish was always to visit another world. I would wish on stars, birthday cakes, New Years, everything. As I got older, I stopped wishing as much. But the flame of hope was always burning. The hope that I would meet some of my favourite characters, from the world of Bionicle.

 _Present day..._

I threw myself onto the couch, put my feet up, and turned on the first of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. It was bound to be a good night. Pizza, So Delicious "ice cream", LOTR, and no parents to tell me what to do. I was amazed that they had actually let me stay home alone for an entire week. Just two years ago they would have been trying to get my siblings to stay with me. I guess now that I was sixteen, they decided to let me loose a bit. It was only a week after all. I shoveled a large scoop of "ice cream" into my mouth, not taking my eyes off of the screen. A sudden thunk from the laundry room made me tear my eyes away from the screen. I pressed stop, and the screen went black. I put down my bowl, and tossed off my fuzzy blanket. I slowly walked over to my laundry room, where voices were coming from. My blood turned to ice. We didn't have a gun, or anything I could defend myself with. The baseball bat was upstairs, and the stairs were in view of the laundry room. I stood frozen with fear, as the people in the laundry room supposedly got their bearings. I heard the door open, but before the supposed burglars came out, everything went black.

"What is this creature?" I felt someone, or something poke my arm.

"It is not like anything I have seen," the voice was cold, calculating almost.

"I hope they didn't hit their head too badly," the third voice was a female, thank goodness. At least I have one ally in this group of males.

Then I realized. Group of males? Did I just faint in front of a group of guys? Of all the stupid things to do...now I look like an idiot! Can this day get any worse!?

"Kopaka! Come try this cold-icy treat!" Another voice chimed in.

 _Cold-icy treat...oh no! That's the last straw_!

With superhuman strength, I opened my eyes, and pushed myself off of the ground. What I saw made me want to pass out all over again.

 **I attempted treespeak. And it was pretty bad. XD Just a short chapter for today. I'll try to get a longer one next time. This is just me testing the waters, so to speak. I hope you enjoyed! If you have time, drop a comment. I would love to hear (gentle) feedback. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Lewa meets ice cream (2)

**There was an issue with my story showing up as coding. I think it's fixed now. I mean, worst case scenario, I guess I could just start the story on the second chapter.**

 **Thank you to the person who alerted me about the issue. Now, onto the story, hopefully not written in code! 🙂**

Lewa was standing in the kitchen, with my So Delicious in hand. Lewa was trying it, and Kopaka was trying to glare it out of existence. I found that I was lying on the smaller blue couch in our living room. I looked to my left, and Gali was standing there with Tahu, who seemed to be trying to intimidate me. However, I was not about to be intimidated. I dodged both of them as I got off of the couch, and shakily walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, paws off the So Delicious!" I marched up to Lewa, and stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Paws? I have hands, not paws. We are Toa, not Rahi," he looked down at me with a bemused expression.

"I know that! Now, give me my ice cream back!" I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

He handed it back to me, but not without stealing another small scoop. He licked it off of his hand unabashedly. I rolled my eyes, and shoved the pint back into the freezer.

"Now, what are-" I turned around, only to find Tahu standing barely inches away from me. I slowly looked up at him, and saw that he was extremely angry.

I tried to back up, but the fridge hit my back.

"Where are we, and who are you!?"

Gali tried unsuccessfully to calm him down, while I tried to hide behind Kopaka.

"You're in my house on Earth, and my name is Hannah," I squeaked, clinging to Kopaka.

I've always been a Kopaka fan, so I felt much more comfortable around him. Unfortunately, he didn't share the feeling. He moved out of the way, and pushed me off of him, leaving me to face Tahu alone.

"Who are you working with? Where is Mata Nui?" the questions were coming rapid fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lewa had the ice 'cream' in his hand, and was watching us intently while eating it. Of course, he would.

"I'm not working with anyone, and I don't know where Mata Nui is, Tahu!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, but I was too late.

 _Aaaand I blew it. Now I have to explain how I know these guys. Get ready for the rollercoaster._

"How do you know my name!?" He got even closer. There wasn't even an inch of space between us.

I tried not to panic, but it was very, very hard.

"You and your brothers and sister are part of a fictional series written by Greg Farshtey, I think. I have nothing to do with it. Please step back," I said all in a rush.

If this guy doesn't move in three seconds, I'm going to kick him in the shin, Toa or not.

"Tahu," Gali tried to warn him.

He stepped back only a foot. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. It's," I glanced at the oven clock. "Eleven o'clock, and I really need to sleep right now. We'll deal with this in the morning, savvy?"

Blank stares ensue.

"Just, don't touch anything, except for the items in the fridge," I pointed to my left. "This is the fridge. I'm going to bed now. Don't wake me up unless it's an emergency. Sleep wherever is comfortable, inside the house," I looked at them all in turn, with a very serious expression. Then I turned around, pushed Tahu aside, and went upstairs. My shoulders dropped with relief, and I was finally able to let my guard down. Which is why I was very upset when I saw TAKANUVA of all Toa sitting on my bed with this passive expression, staring into space.

When I saw him, something in me just snapped.

"No. I refuse to deal with this. Just, get out now! The other toa are downstairs! Out!"

He took one look at me, and charged out the door. I almost smiled. It was nice to know that I could be intimidating, and that being only 5'2.5" wouldn't stop me. However, there was still the problem at hand. But first, sleep. We can deal with this toa issue tomorrow. With that, I flopped onto my bed, pulled the canopy closed, and was out like a light.

 **Lightning Ninja: xD I'm glad you like it. I'm probably going to end up spending like $100 dollars on ice cream because of these guys. So Delicious is an expensive brand.**

 **Well, that's it for today everyone. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. I was so worried about writing fanficiton, but this isn't too hard actually. Just a heads up, this story will have Takanuva, but not Pohatu and Onua. I don't know them too well, and would prefer to leave them out, rather than try to include them and completely butcher their personalities. Maybe I'll make up a reason that they're not here. Anyways, have a great rest of your day, friends!**


	3. Assorted Randomness (3)

**I need to work on my chapter lengths. They're quite short.**

When I woke up, for three blissful seconds, I forgot all about the Toa issue. But then, reality hit, and I remembered the yesterday's fiasco. Resisting the urge to roll over and try to sleep more, I dragged myself out of bed with the speed of a slug. After running a brush through my hair and pulling on a green shirt with gray leggings, I evaluated myself in the mirror.

 _That marathon last night killed me. I look like I haven't slept for days._

I put concealer under my eyes to cover up the circles. Then was time for mascara. My worst enemy. The wand came close to my eye, and I ever so carefully brushed my eyelashes. On the second try, I wasn't so lucky. I had just finished my bottom lashes, when the wand tip got too close to my eye, and I stabbed myself. Okay, I poked myself in the eye. Stabbed sounds more dramatic though.

"Ow!" I dropped the mascara tube and wand, and tried to rub my eye to get the black out of it. It just got worse. The whole thing was stinging, and my eye was tearing up. Suddenly, someone burst through my door. I still had my hand over my eye, and didn't look up to see who it was.

"What's wrong!?" the person asked frantically. They sounded like Takanuva, also he'd probably be panicking right now.

"Please get a wet cloth. First door on the right," I said shortly, gritting my teeth against the pain.

He was back with a soaked facecloth before you could say 'knife'. I wiped off the mascara from my eye, sighing with relief. Once it had stopped hurting, I turned around to find Takanuva, and surprisingly, Kopaka standing right behind me.

"Are you ok now?" Taka gave me a worried look.

"Fine," I managed a thin smile.

"How did that happen anyways?" Kopaka surprised me by asking me a question. And, was that hint of concern in his voice?

"I was trying to put this," I held up the tube. "On my eyelashes.

"Why?"

"It's what girls do for beauty. I don't know why though! Maybe we just have no self-esteem, and this is the only way that we can face the world. If we cover up all our imperfections, and try to make ourselves look as perfect as possible." I was being way over-dramatic, and Kopaka narrowed his eyes at me.

 _Nope. No hint of concern. I must have just imagined it._

He shook his head, and trooped downstairs.

"Too much?" I looked at Taka, and he started to nod, and then paused.

"Is that true though?" the question seemed to have an obvious answer, but he had an innocent look on his face.

"To a point. That was overdone though."

He seemed to understand, before coming out with something totally random. "I don't think you need makeup. You don't have many imperfections to cover."

I immediately turned red. Taka started stuttering to ty and cover up what he had just said.

"I'm...going downstairs," I got out before I ran out of my room.

 _What was that!? Did I just get complimented by A GUY? A toa nonetheless! Just keep it cool, keep it cool..._

There was no 'keeping it cool' when I go downstairs. Everyone must have noticed my blushing, and I swear that I saw Kopaka smirking. I mentally facepalmed, and out of habit opened the fridge. My jaw dropped. The fridge was EMPTY. There were no condiments, no yeast, no milk, no NOTHING.

"What did you guys do?" I pulled my head out of the fridge, and looked around. Lewa looked a bit guilty though. This time I literally facepalmed.

"Now I have to go by more food. Great. That means I'll have to drive. Also great. Not," I mumbled, closing the fridge and leanign against it.

"Alright! Kopaka, Lewa, Tahu! You guys are coming with me when I get groceries. Takanuva, Gali, you guys I trust to stay home." As an afterthought I added, "I trust you as well Kopaka, I just suspect I'll need help wrangling Lewa and Tahu."

The latter (Tahu) tried to glare at me, but I deflected it.

"Let's go guys!" I opened the door for them.

 **Oof. This chapter isn't my best work. It's just past 7, and I'm tired. But, I put in the ideas that I wanted to, so this is good. My English is going downhill. Also, I might have accidently put a hint of romance in there. That wasn't planned. Worst case scenario, we go with the flow. However, I was really hoping for one story that wouldn't have romance in it. But I blew it. Of course.**

 **LightningNinja I'm glad I'm not the only one. :)**


	4. Don't Take A Toa Shopping (4)

**Well, I tried. This has some OOCness. Or maybe a lot.**

 **I didn't update for 20 days. I feel like the world's worst author. :(**

"Alright, stick together, don't buy a lot of random things, and DON'T WANDER OFF ALONE. Got it?" I looked at the Toa with a strict expression. Tahu rolled his eyes, Lewa was distracted, and Kopaka was looking impassive as always.

"Also, people probably haven't seen a Toa before, so expect a lot of strange looks. Just please don't say anything stupid," I pleaded.

"We're not children. We're not going to do something stupid. We're Toa! We can deal with some curious humans," Tahu glared at me.

"Just humor me," I turned away, only to find Lewa eating Nutella straight from the jar.

"Lewa!" I grabbed the jar from him. "I told you not to run off!"

"Sorry-oops. I was intrigued by this brown substance," he gestured to the jar.

"Just, stay near Kopaka please," I told him. "Alright, now we actually need to go shopping. So, follow me guys."

I grabbed a cart, and finally entered the main part of the grocery store. The Superstore was always hopping, and today was no exception. I did notice that as I moved towards the produce section, people seemed to clear a path for us. Maybe having the toa with me was a good decision after all. Most of the trip went smoothly. I was able to pick up plenty of fruits and veggies, some cheese, and other staples. The problems started when I got to the meat section of the store, where the yogurt and butter was as well. I was about to head to the aisles, when Tahu interrupted.

"Aren't you going to get meat?" he demanded, crossing his arms in his classic 'Tahu Stand'.

"No, I'm not," I said firmly, trying to move past him. He blocked me.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a vegetarian, so I don't buy it. Plus, it's very expensive," I mirrored his pose.

"You don't eat meat? What's wrong with you?" he seemed disgusted by this fact.

I couldn't believe he was being such a jerk. I knew he could be arrogant, but being fussy because I wouldn't buy him meat? He's a Toa for goodness sakes, he should act his age!

"Act your age!" Was all I said, before I finally was able to get past him.

For anyone else, they would have just been able to brush it off. Unfortunately, I was the overly sensitive type, so I took it hard.

"He can deal with it!" I muttered as I threw chocolate chips into the cart. "If he doesn't want to eat what I cook, he can starve then!" I said, even as a tear ran down my face. I wiped it away angrily. I didn't want to be so sensitive. I always cried over everything, and it made me mad.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I must have jumped a kilometer. I whipped around. I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was just a normal looking guy.

"What?" I winced when I realized how passive aggressive that sounded.

"I just wondered if you were okay. You sounded upset," he said cautiously.

"Really? No, I was actually very, very happy."

He didn't get my use of sarcasm, and was waiting for an explanation.

"Nevermind. I'll be fine, okay?" I pushed past him, with my cart in tow. It didn't take me long to find the toa, and finish our shopping trip. The drive home was silent, the tension thick. We finally got home, where I collapsed on the couch, and refused to move until I had to cook dinner. However, Gali managed to shoo the guys out, and she let me rant all about the events of the shopping trip.

"-like a child! He's a Toa, but he's acting stupid because I didn't want to buy meat! What is it with men and meat?" I threw my hand in the air in exasperation. Gali was sitting on the carpet, patiently listening, and I was lying on my stomach on the couch, with one of my arms dangling off.

"I do think he should be more grateful. You did let us in to your house, and give us food. He shouldn't be complaining so much," Gali agreed with me.

"Exactly! At this point, if he doesn't want to eat what I make, he can just starve then!"

Gali didn't reply. She just looked over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I snapped.

I heard someone shuffle their feet.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to not be grateful," Tahu seemed reluctant, but it was better than nothing.

"Apology accepted," I said flatly. I hauled myself off of the couch, and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Thirty minutes later, I had made Pad Thai with chicken flavoured crispy tofu. We all started eating, in peaceful silence, until the phone rang. The Toa pulled out their weapons and almost destroyed the phone.

"Guys! It's just the phone! Not a threat!" I told them from a safe distance away. I managed to pick up the phone in the other room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Mom."  
"Hi mom," I replied happily.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're coming home tomorrow. Some things came up, so we weren't able to stay the whole week."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "Ok."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine mom," I really wasn't, but tried to reassure her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye honey!"

"Bye mom!"

I pressed the 'off button on the phone. Tomorrow my parents would be coming home. How would they react to finding five Toa in their house?

 **Not very well.**

 **Anyways, this isn't my best work, but it is kind of the first draft. Every time I write a story, there's a first draft, and it's not the final thing. So, this is the first draft of 'It Started with a Wish'. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting, because the Toa can meet my parents. Which can't end that well...**

 **Moving on, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (even if it wasn't great)**

 **Thank you Guest for leaving a review!**

 **Comments/Reviews/Thoughts are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, not the most realistic thing, but I tried. Take this with a grain of salt please.**

 **(sorry this is so late! Half of my keyboard isn't working, which makes writing hard and wonky**

We had been homeless for a week.

Life had settled into a tentative pattern.

We would wake up early, to avoid running into irritable farmers. Then we would each go about our day. Usually I worked from 8 AM to 1 PM at a fast food restaurant. They were the only ones who would hire me, which wasn't strange, considering I was a homeless person.

The Toa and I had split up, because they would attract too much attention. I would stay in the city until I was done work, then do a little shopping, before meeting up with them for the rest of the day.

I had packed quite a bit of things into my backpack, including enough money for some secondhand camping gear. A small camp stove, and a couple of tents burned through almost all of my savings.

I had packed some random utensils and cookware from the house. We made do with what we had. A spoon handle could become a dull knife. A wok could become an impromptu pot. A skillet a baking pan. It wasn't easy, but we survived. The Toa felt badly that they couldn't help much. They decided to spend their time gathering water from a nearby stream using the dishes, and collecting whatever wild food they could find. I was very grateful for their meager contributions. It helped us get through tight times.

Like today.

"Hey guys!" I wearily called to the seemingly empty campsite.

Immediately the Toa appeared from the bushes and tents, gathering together in a matter of seconds.

"Good job on being quiet, but you forgot to take down the tents this time." I dropped my bag on the ground.

"Well at least we weren't seen," Tahu sassed.

"Oh, go away." I was too tired to deal with him. I dropped to the ground near my backpack.

The other toa took the hint, and most left me alone. However, Kopaka came over to me like usual, but this time Gali was with him.

They sat on either side, Kopaka on the right, Gali on the left.

"So, we managed to find some berries and what looks like a...potato," Kopaka tried out the unfamiliar word slowly.

"Good work. We can have the berries tonight as a sort of dessert, and dinner will be rice and beans," I made a face at that.

Kopaka gave me a half smile before he stood up and brushed himself off. He then headed to a small clearing to set up the camp stove.

I was shocked. I had gotten KOPAKA of all Toa, to smile! Slightly. But still!

"Ahem." Gali snapped me out of my revelrie.

I suddenly realized that I had been grinning like an idiot in Takanuva's general direction for a minute straight. Of course he had to turn around right at that second, and see me smiling. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

"Nooo!" I slapped my forhead, and whisper-yelled.

Gali gave me a knowing smile and a wink. "You want to take this somewhere else?"

"Please," I glanced over with my eyes wide and pleading.

She nodded and took me over to the other side of the camp, where we could talk privately.

"I thought you needed some time to talk to a girl," she explained.

I nodded frantically. "Yes! Thank you! There's so much testosterone around here!"

"Sooo?..." she leaned back against a tree, and gestured for me to start talking.

"So you know what I told you about PMS, and the other stuff? Well, I'm getting it right now. I mean soon. Just right now, I am really getting the mood swings and stuff."

She nodded, then smiled confidentially. And suspiciously.

"What are you-?" I heard a stick crunch, followed by a muffled curse. Then I was being lifted into the air, and taken back to the camp.

"What the-? Put me down!" I moved around trying to get free, and see which Toa this was. I saw a flash of green. Must be Lewa then.

He wouldn't put me down until we were right next to Takanuva.

"Um, what?" He looked understandably confused. He put down his stick he had presumably been whittling.

"Hannah needs to talk to you about something important," he finally set me down.

"No, I don't!" My arguing was futile.

Taka looked at me with curiosity.

I sighed as I sat down next to him.

"So, I just have to say...I like you Taka," I finally got it out in the open. I took a deep breath in and out. I wouldn't meet his eyes. I was afraid of getting rejected, because it was inevitable.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I just had to tell you-" Taka put his hand under my chin, and his eyes met my eyes. He leaned in...

And it was history.

Actually, we moved apart in two seconds, and I have a feeling that the other Toa were clapping. As for me? I just ran away from the scene, from Taka, and all those emotions. Just like any non sensible person would.

 **I was listening to Music of the Night, okay? I get all melty when I hear that song. I like start floating off, and dreaming about a non existent bf. I know, I'm sad. My life is depressing. I'm just a hopeless romantic who's destined to stay home with their cats for the rest of their life.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to say. I don't know how to say this. Basically, this is a romance, but it won't be going above a T rating at most. If you get the hint.**

 **Alright, I'll just say it. There will be not very descriptive kissing ONLY. Plus other things like cuddling, hugs, all the cute stuff. Just none of the real nitty gritty. I don't do that, and they aren't married.**

 **Okay, I'll just leave you with weird thoughts now.**

 **XD sorry.**


	6. Send Help (6)

Eek.

Let me just say. Don't think that running into the woods is a good idea. Even if your life has just gotten turned upside down. Like mine did.

When I finally slowed down, the first thing I thought was 'Well, there goes the chance of a first kiss wedding.'

Where did that come from?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that thought.

I looked around my surroundings. A whole whack of trees. Great. Of course, what else was I expecting?

I rolled my eyes and went to walk away. Then I heard a growl. I froze completely.

This is always one of those things that you always think about in your head, and your certain that you'll be your own hero, and it'll be great. Well, let me tell you. That really doesn't happen.

I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw a BEAR.

Even though I've lived in the city for my whole life, I still have a phobia of bears. That really didn't come in handy today.

It took a step towards me.

All I could think was 'God. HELP ME ALREADY!'

A light shone on the bear, and he looked a bit intimidated. I heard some steps behind me, and that sealed the deal. The bear took off.

I almost collapsed in relief. Then I turned around. Of course, TAKANUVA had to be standing there with a look of concern that was totally NOT adorable, and DIDN'T almost make me feel bad for worrying him.

"I'm so glad that you're safe. And here. I just..." He couldn't find the right words to express himself.

Instead, he got on one knee and held me tightly.

If it had been anyone else, I would have acted semi-normally. Of course me being me, I blurted out, "You aren't proposing, right?"

He leaned back. "Proposing?"

"Oh nothing," I fumbled with my hands, and laughed a little. "Human thing."

"Why are you bright red?" He still hadn't let go of me yet, with his hands on my forearms. Needless to say, it really wasn't helping anything.

"Oh, just another human thing," another involuntary nervous laugh. I really need to invest in a good foundation.

He nodded, not seeming convinced. He finally let go and headed back to camp again.

It was a very awkward walk, which didn't get any better when we finally got to our destination.

Everyone was not really sure what to do or say. So, I just did what might have been the worst move ever.

"Okay, let's just clarify here. You," I turned to Takanuva. "Like me, supposedly. I like you supposedly. I don't know if this means we're dating, or whatever, but now we're on the same page."

Taka started looking a little surprised, and then a smile started to appear on his face. I turned to leave, but before I did I said, "Also, it's maybe not in your best interest to randomly be romantic like that to a girl. Just saying."

I went straight to my tent, where I fell on my blankets and thought, 'what the heck did I just do to myself?'

(FYI, it's the next morning)

"Breakfast!" Gali called. She must have been right outside of my tent. I opened my eyes a little. The sun was up, and shining through a hole in the tent.

'Have to fix that sometime,' I thought.

I stumbled out of my blankets, brushed a hand through my hair, and didn't bother looking in the mirror before I headed to breakfast. I flopped onto a log outside.

"Morning," Gali commented with a hint of a smile, taking in my appearance.

"Hi," I said shortly.

Kopaka handed me some breakfast. Apparently he had been appointed cook.

I didn't even really care what I was eating. I just mechanically consumed it.

"Hey," A voice came from my right, and they got really close.

"Whoa!" I turned around quickly, while also moving backwards into Gali's side. I saw it was just Takanuva, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gosh, don't sneak up on a girl like that," I moved back to where I was before, shaking my head slightly.

"Well, it did wake you up," he commented.

"True," I started going back to my...eggs I think it was? Kopaka clearly wasn't too used to cooking yet, but it was edible.

Taka started in on his portion, but not before giving me a peck on the cheek.

I gave him the side eye, but didn't say anything. He didn't notice, downing his breakfast with relish. He only looked up when I announced I was leaving to the whole camp.

Then he quickly came over and gave me a long slow kiss.

I stood there in shock again, for the second time in 24 hours.

"Well," when I got my voice back. "I better be gettin' to work now."

Before I could leave the meadow, Taka had to ask me, "What's a proposal?"

 **LighningNinja** Your review made me laugh so hard! XD Thanks!

So, I wrote this in Wattpad like on Sunday, but then I couldn't copy it to a doc. Today I tried it and it worked!? Anyways, it's here. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

As always, thanks for the reviews, reads, favourites, and all o' that stuff. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I think something happened to the last chapter...Oh well.**

 **Y'know, I was planning to have a different chap with some human interactions, but somehow my brain decided we needed more fluff. Because fluff. Maybe some Kopaka fluff. Taka's had his turn in the spotlight! We need other Toa too!**

 **Who am I even debating with...**

During work the sky had gotten progressively darker. By the end of my shift I was certain we were going to have a thunderstorm. I left fifteen minutes early. Unfortunately, I didn't have an umbrella, and no one had an extra. So I pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt, and decided to just grin and bear it. Easy to say when it's only sprinkling. Not even halfway through my walk, the rain picked up. It went from sprinkling to pouring. I ended up running back to our camp, through the trees. Of course, with all the rain, and having to run through trees, and combined with the fact that I'm so clumsy...I didn't escape injury.

I was taking a quick glance over my shoulder when I pulled a Caspian and hit my head on a low branch. I fell down, my head pounding in pain. I heard crunching noises coming from the forest. Then a very familiar white mask came into view.

"Don't tell Taka."

The second Takanuva saw me, he dropped his bowl and his smile, and came running over.

 _Here we go._

"Are you alright? What happened?" He looked me over. I inwardly winced. My hair was wet and tangled, with a few leaves stuck in it. I was soaked to the bone, and had quite a bit of mud on me. Definitely not my best moment.

"I'm fine. I just got kinda wet," I sidestepped Taka, and continued on my way.

A look of hurt flashed across his face momentarily, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed. I swear, that guy is as sensitive as I am. That's not a good thing.

I collected some (plenty) of disapproving looks from the other toa. Even Lewa looked disappointed. I cringed. I was praying that we could just sleep on this, and everyone would forget about it in the morning.

I was very wrong.

"You should apologize."

I swear I jumped a foot into the air. I turned my head slowly. Gali was standing in front of my 'doorway' if you can even call it that.

"Uh, what?" I mentally facepalmed. That made me sound like a total jerk.

"Takanuva was just being kind. You didn't have to brush him off like that," she gave me what I like to call, the 'disapproving mom stare'.

"I know, I messed up," I sighed. I rummaged around to find a clean, dry shirt as I talked. "I just got nervous, and then I panicked, and said something stupid."

I flopped onto my bed, snuggling deep into the warm, fuzzy blankets.

"I really do need to apologize," I felt myself start to drift off. "But maybe tomorrow. Or somethin' like that..."  
I closed my eyes. I felt someone, presumably Gali, cover me with another blanket. She turned off my makeshift flashlight lamp.

I heard the faintest whisper of a voice before I fully succumbed to sleep.

A light was shining somewhere. Voices were discussing something. My head was pounding. I cracked my eyes open. I saw that light was shining through the thin fabric of the tent. Something blocked out the light, for which I was grateful. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

"Hannah? Come on, you need to get up now." Someone nudged me. When that didn't rouse me, they proceeded to shake my shoulder.

"Wha? What's happenin'?" I opened my eyes again, a little more than last time. Surprisingly, I saw Kopaka standing, or probably kneeling, beside me.

"I knew you should've been more careful." The person on my left side, Gali, put her hand on my forehead. I turned slightly to look at her. She looked at Kopaka.

"I was careful," I protested weakly. Both toa gave me a look of disbelief.

Gali sighed. "Just, stay in bed today, okay? I'll bring you some food in a bit."

"'kay," I gave her a smile.

I settled on reading a book while Kopaka kept me company. About an hour later, Gali came back with a bowl of soup for me.

"Is that?..." I trailed off as I inhaled the familiar and comforting aroma of the noodle soup.

"Seitan noodle soup. I found a recipe in your pack." Gali handed me a spoon, which I eagerly took.

"Wait a minute. How did you get seitan?" I looked at her accusingly.

"Um," Gali looked down with a sheepish expression on her face.

 **Finally finished!**  
 **Now to do more writing. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Taka sitting on the floor next to me. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Hi." I gave him a small smile. I stretched out lazily before I threw my covers off. I sat up in my bed. "Taka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you like me?"

"Um, I don't know? It's not something I ever really questioned I guess," he looked at me again, more intensely. "Why?"

"Strap in. This is going to be a wild ride," I said grimly. He looked confused. I cracked a smile. "Just get ready for me to mentally unload on you for a bit."

"I have low self-esteem, social anxiety, and am more depressed than I want to admit to. I work and do school from my closet, because I can't bear going outside every. Single. Day. My parents worry about me constantly, and it makes me feel guilty. I literally wear pyjamas and stay in my closet for up to eight hours a day. My books are filled with sadness, and horror, because it helps me get those feelings out. I feel like I can't fully do life. I always tell myself that I'm just a failure, a single dust speck among billions. I bake for people, because I want them to be happy. When I see them happy, I feel happy. But when they get stressed, I'm stressed. It's like a cycle."

"Plus, public school gave me trust issues. Now I have trouble accepting people in to my life. It's really hard for me to understand that I can be liked be people, like you."

"Anyways, I think that's enough unloading for one day," I looked back up at him, with a small, awkward smile.

"I can understand what you mean."

"I always was in search of different stories, but Jaller told me to look for my own story. I never fit in, and was saddened by that. But now, I have brothers and sisters. And you. I'm glad you've learned to trust me." He leaned in. "And, do ya think maybe I could read one of your books someday?"

"Mmm, I'm sure that could be arranged," I tilted my head back and grinned at him. We locked eyes. He had the orange pupil-less eyes that all the Bionicle had. You would think that they would look weird, but I found they suited him.

"Thank you."

"Did I say that out loud?" I rolled my eyes, leaning back slightly.

"Mm-hm." he gave me a saucy grin. I gave him a pretend disapproving look.

"Um, Can I just..." I looked down, and then up at him questioningly. "...say something random I've always wanted to say to someone?"

"Sure?" he shrugged.

"S.U.A.K.M." It was my turn to give him a saucy look.

His eyes went wide. I realized a moment too late. Wait. Does he know what that means?...

"Uh, do you actually know what that-" I was cut off by his lips against mine. I leaned in to the kiss. My hands around his neck, his arms around my waist.

"Hey! This isn't a love-in you two!"

Of course, Tahu has to ruin every romantic moment.

 **Hi. It's me. I'm back from the dead.**

 **I hope you enjoy this mess I threw on to a page. I did try. It just might not look like I did. heh.**

 **Also I'm feeling better my self-esteem is up now. From rock bottom. This was me maybe a month? Or three weeks ago. Except I'm in school always, not online school, which is story me. Just wanted to clarify.**

 **I just thought it might be better to make story me be in online school so I could hide all day. Anyways, just had to unload that.**


	9. Tahu made me do it! (9)

"Good morning Taka," I said without opening my eyes. I could hear him rustling around inside my tent. Wait, inside my tent? I winced at the bright sunlight coming through the thin fabric of the tent. Takanuva was crouching near my backpack, looking at me like he had his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Looking for something." He looked down, and then up again.

"K then. Can you leave now?" I winced slightly at my words. "I mean, I need to get dressed, so I need you to leave."

"Oh, sure." The tension left his shoulders, and they slumped. He grabbed something from my bag, and swiftly exited.

I shook my head and sighed, but with a smile.

I took my time stretching and getting ready for the day. When I finally left my tent, frowning at the wet spots on my pyjama pants, I was greeted by a wonderful surprise.

"You made pancakes!?" I was overwhelmed with excitement. I sat with Gali and Tahu while Kopaka finished the last stack. I didn't pay any attention to them talking I was completely absorbed by the sight and smell of the beautiful, fluffy, golden brown pancakes with oozing chocolate chips in every bite, smothered in warm maple syrup.

I followed them from the pan to the plate. I waited in anticipation. But they never came near me.

"Hey Kopaka? What's the-"  
"Shhhh!" Everyone shushed me at the same time, except for Kopaka and Lewa. They were bot hintently looking at the radio. Albeit, Lewa from his handstand on a rock.

"-sightings of unidentified creatures that are not machine or human. They seem to have some characterstics of reptiles, but it's unclear what they truly are. Everyone in the downtown area is advised to stay inside and out of site while the police deal with this threat."

The radio switched on to the music channel that was playing before. Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then everyone started moving at once. Kopaka set the pancakes on a rock, Lewa got down from his handstand, and Tahu came over to me.

"How do we get downtown?" he demanded, staring me down.

"We'd have to drive there. It'd probably take about twenty minutes or so," I said evenly, standing my ground.

"Well, let's go then! What are we waiting for?"

"I kind of don't have a car, and I don't have my 'G' either.

"If this gets me in trouble, I'm blaming it on you guys!" I threatened. They nodded, mostly looking unfazed. I rolled my eyes. "well, let's go then."

I turned off the parking brake, and started moving.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...This is a terrible, terrible idea."

Tahu had gone to a nearby parking lot, _stolen_ a car, and told me to drive it. Yet here I was, doing it.

The drive to downtown was fairly quiet. Takanuva and I exchanged glances sometimes. We turned on the radio, which of course make Kopaka not happy. I let him use my headphones. He was better after that. But then, Tahu managed to make the whole car heat up.

"It's better this way!" He crossed his arms.

"No it's not!" I retorted, keeping my eyes on the road for the most part, but quickly glancing back. "Kopaka is basically melting back there!"

The poor guy was looking a bit grey. Definitely not a good thing.

"Fine, fine." The car became a more moderate temperature.

"Thank goodness," I muttered.

That was the last thing that happened on our car ride., and before we knew it, we were downtown. Where the Rahkshi had been wreaking havoc.

 **So, readers. What will happen next? Feel free to leave suggestions. I have very boring ones, and want to spice it up. So go wild.**

 **And yes, I am going to get in trouble with the law. I'm not a Mary Sue. I can't just hop in a stolen car, drive away, and get let off because it was a bad situation. :)**


	10. Insert Name Here - (10)

Downtown Ottawa was a giant mess. There were people running and screaming everywhere, cars overturned, buildings partly destroyed, and those six Rahkshi were at the heart of it all. The toa told me to stay back, but me being me, I wanted to help. So, I started throwing stuff at them. Bad idea.

One of the lizards started coming towards me menacingly. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. All I could see was a metal pole. I picked it up in both hands, trying to wield it like a sword. The Rahkshi started hissing. It lunged at me, trying to pin me down with tits staff. I managed to dodge out of the way, falling to the concrete. The Rahkshi hit the building behind us, but quickly rebounded and came at me again. This time I used my pole to block the blow. However, the monster of a lizard was so strong that I could just barely keep the staff from hitting me. My arms were starting to shake and weaken.

Takanuva noticed what was happening, and leapt to my rescue, but was too late. Vohrak sucked out all of my energy, and I fell to the ground weakly. The Rahkshi gave a sort of squealing hiss, which alerted his brothers. They all formed a circle around me. I was attempting to reach the pole I had dropped, but all of my limbs were so heavy. I stopped my advances when I saw a portal forming. The Rahkshi were leaving? Why? My questions were quickly answered.

I was sucked into the portal along with the Rahkshi. I saw the toa reaching out for me before the portal closed. I was moving quickly through a void like space. It was dark, but lit up by other portals. I didn't see anyone coming out of them, but I saw snippets of places through them. However, before I could get a closer look, I was promptly thrown out onto hard ground. I groaned. "Come on! Couldn't you drop me off somewhere a little nicer?"

I looked up and gasped in surprise. I was in a forest that looked like it had been burnt down at one point. There was a volcano in the background. Almost instantaneously, it hit me. I was on Mata Nui! This must be that Charred Forest!

I got off of the ground, brushing bits of twigs and ash off of my clothes. I looked around.

"Now what?

I wound up walking away from the volcano. I decided that it was a stupid idea for me, a human, to go near an active volcano. Of course, that was where Ta-Koro was, and I did want to meet Turaga Vakama...but that would have to wait.

I had grabbed a less charred branch from the forest. It had a slight bend halfway down, but otherwise was fairly straight. It was good and sturdy, so I took it as y walking stick. Unfortunately, I didn't know my Bionicle geography, so I found myself wandering around no knowing where I should go.

"There was Mount Ihu? I think. And Le-Koro in a forest. Ga-Koro near water...So where am I going?" I mumbled to myself. I was in the middle of a forest. Not a burnt one, jut a regular one. It could be Le-Koro. In the distance I sound the mountains where Ko—Koro must be.

"Well, I always wanted to visit KopakaLand." I shrugged and started heading towards the mountains.

Two hours later, I discovered that this was absolutely a stupid idea. I wasn't wearing a coat or boots, so I was quite ill prepared for trekking up now covered mountains. My teeth were chattering, I was certain I was getting frostbite, and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. Not to mention I had been walking for two hours straight. My feet were hurting so badly I actually considered chopping them off. For all of two seconds. But still.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill! That. Toa!" I gritted my teeth together. A bitterly cold wind swept by, and all but knocked me over. I managed to remain standing until it passed. However, a few seconds later, I collapsed into the snow. The last thing I said was, "Why does he have to live in the mountains of all places!?"

Should I end it here?

.

.

.

I'm not that evil.

I came back to the land of the living feeling warm and cozy. I heard some voices murmuring. It was only when I heard the dulcet tones *cough cough* of Tahu that I actually opened my eyes. Said toa was eye to eye with Kopaka.

"How was I supposed to know she'd head for the mountains?" Kopaka's words were all business. His tone cold as ice and sharp as a blade.

"Why would she not? She adores you!" Tahu growled back.

"Hey guys, I'm actually alive y'know." I lazily waved a hand towards them. Their heads snapped over to me.

I winced. "Jeez, don't get whiplash."

"Hmph. Took you long enough." Tahu stomped over to me. "Why would you go into snowy mountains when you know you're so ill-prepared? Cheating on your boyfriend or something?"

"Excuse me!?" I wriggled out of my blanket burrito and stood up. I was ridiculously small next to him. He towered over my mere five two and a half. But that wouldn't stop me.

"How dare you accuse me of 'cheating' on my 'boyfriend'? Taka and I aren't dating, and I would never even dream of cheating on anyone! So, don't you dare start pointing fingers!" I crossed my arms. If looks could kill, Tahu would be a pile of ash.

He glared at me for a few seconds before he stomped off.

I dropped my arms. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed.

"He was worried about you."

"Huh?" I looked up. Kopaka was looking at me. He looked a bit less stern and stoic than usual.

"He has strange ways of showing he cares. He was worried about you. However, the accusation was something else. Even Tahu isn't usually that insensitive. Maybe...he cares for you? As more than a brother."

Silence.

"I've never heard you talk that much. Like ever."

"Don't go getting used to it."

 **Quarantine day 18 here in Ottawa. Lots of cases. ppl socially distance during the week so they can party on the weekends. I am internally crying at that.**  
 **I hope everyone is safe. And of course, keep washing your hands. (and don't be those people hanging out in groups passing around a joint! PLEASE!)**


End file.
